Prefabricated home
Prefabricated homes, often referred to as prefab homes, are dwellings manufactured off-site in advance, usually in standard sections that can be easily shipped and assembled. Some current prefab home designs include architectural details inspired by postmodernism or futurist architecture. Prefab homes have not been particularly marketable; possible reasons for this include: *Homes are not currently produced cost-effectively enough for current demand. *Homes are not considered a realistic housing solution by the average consumer. *The consumer is either not familiar with the concept, or does not desire it. *Social stigma that exists because of low quality mass produced designs used in the past. *Difficulties obtaining finance due to stricter guidelines being used by lenders to assess prefab home loans. Recently, however, modern architects are experimenting more often with prefabrication as a means to deliver well-designed and mass-produced modern homes. Modern architecture forgoes referential decoration and instead features clean lines and open floor plans. Because of this, many feel modern architecture is better suited to benefit from prefabrication. The word "Prefab" is not an industry term like modular home, manufactured home, panelized home, or site-built home. The term is an amalgamation of panellized and modular building systems, and can mean either one. In today's usage the term "Prefab" is more closely related to the style of home, usually modernist, rather than to a particular method of home construction. In the United Kingdom the word "Prefab" is often associated with a specific type of prefabricated house built in large numbers after the Second World War as a temporary replacement for housing that had been destroyed by bombs, particularly in London. Despite the intention that these dwellings would be a strictly temporary measure, many remained inhabited for years and even decades after the end of the war. A small number are still in use in the 21st Century. The prefab home or house requires much less labour as compared to conventional houses or homes. Most of the companies are selling complete pre-manufactured prefab modular homes or houses called "mobile homes" or "manufactured homes". Prefab homes are becoming popular in Europe, Canada and United States as they are cheap. Local building codes in the US do not apply to prefab homes or houses; instead, these houses are built according to specialized guidelines (Federal HUD regulations) for manufactured housing. Manufactured homes are not permitted in some communities and therefore, one should check from their local city to find about prefab building and construction laws regarding prefab homes before considering purchase. See also *All Parks Alliance for Change *Boot house (World War I) and Wimpey no-fines house (World War II) - other solutions to post-war housing crises *Cemesto *Dymaxion house *E. F. Hodgson Co *Futuro *HUD USER *Huf Haus *Lustron house *Manufactured housing *Modular home *Prefabricated building *Regulatory Barriers Clearinghouse *NTA Inc References External links *National Association of Home Builders (US) - "NAHB's Building Systems Council's Concrete, Log, Modular, and Panelized Homes *[http://arts.guardian.co.uk/critic/feature/0,,1559731,00.html "Out & about: architecture: Prefab sproutings" by Jonathan Glancey in Guardian Unlimited, Wednesday August 31, 2005, accessed 12 October 2007] Category:House types Category:Building engineering Category:Prefabrication